The Descent Of Pegasis/Transcript
Scene 1: Beystadium Kenta: Go Sagittario Blader: Like i'll let that happen, Flame Raven Blader DJ: WBBA Beyblade tournament Blader DJ: It's been one hot battle after another today Blader DJ: now, which side will win Osamu: Don't lose, Kenta Takashi: do your best Osamu and Takashi: right there Scene 2: Harbour Boy: Hurry up, the tournament already started Boy: hey, wait up Scene 3: Beystadium Kenta: Go Blader DJ: stadium out Blader DJ: the winner is contestant Kenta Yumiya Blader DJ: with this, the third round's concluded Kenta: i did it Blader: i lost... Osamu: he did it Takashi: you're awesome, Kenta Takashi: keep it up, good luck, keep winning Scene 4: City, External part of stadium Blader DJ: now, the tournament is headed towards the quarter-finals Blader DJ: the match will be contestant Kouji Yamada vs contestant Kenta Yumiya Blader DJ: ready, set Blader DJ: 3 Spectators: 2 Spectators: 1 Kenta: go shoot Scene 5: Mall Kenta: in the end, i only made it as far as best eight... Osamu: but last time, you couldn't even get into the third round Osamu: so you did very good today, Kenta Osamu: right? Takashi: you shouldn't say anything since you lost in the first round Osamu: thats true... Takashi:oh yeah, next time try using my bey Takashi: if it's ant attack type, it might be able to take you further Kenta: t-thank you Kenta: but, i want to become stronger along with sagittario Kenta: i've already decided that sagittario is my partner Takashi: i guess you're right Takashi: there's no meaning in it unless you win with your own bey Osamu: in the end, the only way to become stronger is through practice Osamu:all right, starting over, it's practice, practice Osamu: let's battle one more time Takashi: hey, but... Osamu: it's alrady so late. ill get scolded if i don't get home soon Takashi: Kenta, see ya Kenta: yeah, see you later Kenta: bye bye Scene 6: suburban railway road Kenta: (becoming strong...) Kenta: (if i practice more and become stronger then...) Scene 7: Beystadium (daydream) Blader DJ: it's decided Blader DJ: winner is contestant Kenta Yumiya Kenta: i did it Blader DJ: everyone Blader DJ: give a round applause for contestant Kenta Yumiya, who has won beautifully, and is the National Tournaments winner Osamu: you did awesome, Kenta Takashi: you were very cool Kenta: thank you Kenta: thank you everyone Kenta: thank you, my sagittario Scene 8: Suburban Railway Road Kenta: just kidding, just kidding Kenta: ouch... Benkei: what's the matter, you bastard? Kenta: s-sorry Face hunter 2: huh, "sorry"? Face hunter 1: you bump into Benkei and you think we'll let you go? Kenta: b-but... it wasn't on purpose-- Benkei: you talk too much Benkei: if you want me to forgive you, beybattle with me Kenta: beybattle? Face hunter 1: that's right. if you lose, we'll take all your points Kenta: a-all? Kenta: you guys... you're the face hunters, aren't you Face hunter 1: thats right Face hunter 1: we know that you have quite a few points stocked up Kenta: that can't be... Kenta: taking all of them is too horrible Kenta: if you want points, you should enter tournaments and win Face hunter 1: shut up Face hunter 1: like we could stand following rules gathering 10 or 20 points Face hunter 4: if you don't want your points to be stolen, then just win against Benkei Face hunter 3: that's right Face hunter 3: show us the skills of being one of the best eight Face hunter 3: right? Kenta: s-someone Kenta: someone save me Benkei: heh, like anyone would come save you in a place this secluded Benkei: hurry up and take out your bey Face hunter 3: okay, were starting Face hunter 3. 3 Kenta: stop this, i don't even want to join this kind of battle Face hunter 4: 2 Face hunters 1 & 2: 1 Benkei: go shoot Benkei: what's with that wimpy attack of yours? Face hunter 2: best eight isn't that big a deal, after all Kenta: do your best, sagittario Benkei: hah, that only tickles Kenta: sagittario Kenta: this is just cruel Kenta: please stop it Benkei: then lets end it Benkei: watch carefully Benkei: an attack is something like this Kenta: sagittario Benkei: w-what? Ginga: bey is for fun Ginga: ganging up on one person... Ginga: people like you have no right to play Beyblade Benkei: w-what did you say Benkei: bastard, who are you Ginga: i am Ginga Ginga: Ginga Hagane Kenta: Ginga? Face hunter 2: acting though? Benkei: you have some guts to intefere with my battle Benkei: heh, very well Benkei: if you want to save that guy,then battle with us Ginga: ah, that's fine Face hunter 4: but it's a 5-versus-1 handicap match Kenta: what? that's cowardly Face hunter 3: shut up Face hunter 3: this is our way of doing things Benkei: now, what will you do Benkei: or will you hand over all your points instead? Kenta: y-you can't accept this kind of battle Kenta: this has nothing to do with you Ginga: it's okay Ginga: i won't lose Kenta: Ginga? Face hunter 2: messing around with us Face hunter 2: are you underestimating us? Benkei: it doesn't matter, get him Benkei: go shoot Kenta: (s-so fast. i can't even see the bey) Face hunter 1: 3-30,000? Face hunter 2. amazing, i've never seen points like that Face hunter 2: there's no way we can win against someone like that Benkei: damn it, don't you forget this Kenta: a-amazing Scene 9: Docks Kenta: you're amazing, Ginga Kenta: you're really strong Kenta: i'm Kenta, thanks for saving me Kenta: oh yeah, i have to give you something in order to thank you Kenta: let's see... Kenta: let's see... Ginga: there's no need to thank me Ginga: more importantly, who were those guys earlier? Kenta: huh? Kenta: they were the Face Hunters Ginga: face hunters? Kenta: yeah, those guys force weak guy into battling them to forcefully take points away from them Kenta: many of my friends have also had their points taken away by them Kenta: it's really bad Ginga: wherever you go, the're always those kind of guys around... Kenta: "wherever"? Kenta: where did you come from, Ginga? Kenta: where's your home? Ginga: where... Ginga: my home is right here Ginga: i travel around the nation like this... Ginga: finding strong rivals to become the best blader Kenta: the nation...alone? Ginga: yep Kenta: so cool... Kenta: hey, hey, then that means you've encountered several strong opponents? Kenta: is that why you're so strong? Kenta: what do i do to become as strong as you, Ginga? Ginga: stong? Kenta: yes Kenta: if you're a blader, it's natural that you want to become stronger Kenta: the truth is, my attack and endurance aren't that good Kenta: if i was as strong as you, then i wouldn't be bullied by people like the Face Hunters Ginga: i think...it's the heart Kenta: heart? Ginga: that's correct Ginga: bey is fought from here Kenta: h-huh? Ginga: it's fine, just lay down like this Kenta: like this? Ginga: beys strength has nothing to do with attack or endurance Ginga: it depends on the bladers feelings towards the bey Ginga: like the powers of the universe as a whole Ginga: and having a heart as large as the starry night sky Kenta: like the starry night... Kenta: a large heart Kenta: hey, Ginga Kenta: you're going to got somewhere else soon, right? Kenta: hey, if it's fine with you, why don't you stay in this city for a while Ginga: (dreamtalking) go shoot Scene 10: Face Hunters Base Kyoya: what did you say? Kyoya: so you ran with you tail between your legs? Benkei: i-im sorry... but he was too strong... Face hunter: bit if it was Kyoya Face hunter: yeah kyoya, beat them with your leone Kyoya: what did you say? Kyoya: don't talk about my Leone so casually Benkei: s-sorry Kyoya: listen up, if you guys don't want me to get any angrier, then you'll go and beat up this Ginga kid Kyoya: use whatever kinds of methods to do so Scene 11: Dock Benkei: we've been looking for you Benkei: why don't you come with us for a bit? Kenta: i wonder if Ginga's awake yet Kenta: i want him to give me a special Bey training lesson today Kenta: ginga... Kenta: (he must've gone somewhere again, after all...) Kenta: even though we just became friends, too... Scene 12: Town Kenta: (but he shouldn't have gone too far) Scene 13: Stadium (External) Kenta: (he might still be somewhere around this town) Scene 14: Suburban Railway Road Kenta: i need to find him...Ginga Scene 15: City Kenta: Ginga, where are you Kenta: it's so cruel of you to leave without saying anything Kenta: Ginga Kenta: those guys Scene 16: Construction Site Kenta: it can't be Benkei: Ginga Hagane Benkei: you dared shame me yesterday Benkei: today it's payback time... Benkei: face hunters specialty, 100 battle Benkei: taste it fully Ginga: it's fine Ginga: no matter how many opponents there are, i'll face them Benkei: what? Face Hunter: don't talk so big Face Hunter: we'll teach you what happens when you go against the Face Hunters Face Hunter: it'll be too late for you to cry and beg for forgiveness later on Benkei: now, let's get the party started Benkei: 3 Face Hunters: 2 Face Hunters: 1 Kenta: Ginga Benkei: go shoot Kenta: this can't be... Kenta: there're too many beys. i can't see which beys getting deflected from where Benkei: this is the terrifying aspect of 100 battle Benkei: because th beys hit each other and bounce around, they get faster and attack you from all sides Face Hunter: it's impossible to escape the attack of 100 battle Face Hunter: now, hurry up and be blown away Kenta: Ginga Benkei: it seems you're too terrified to even move Kenta: this can't be... stop it Kenta: this isn't beybattling Kenta: Ginga, run Benkei: you're too noisy Benkei: just shut up an watch Ginga: Kenta Ginga: i won't run away Kenta: Ginga... Ginga: watch carefully Ginga: bey isn't about attack or endurance Benkei: what? Ginga: and definitely not about quantity Ginga: let's go Ginga: i'm counting on you, storm pegasis Kenta: Ginga Ginga: go shoot Kyoya: he can do it, after all Kenta: a-amazing Kenta: all this time, i didn't know... Ginga; go, pegasis Kenta: what a real bladers fight was Benkei: w-what? Face Hunter: this is bad, run Benkei: h-hey, don't run Benkei: i'll remember this Ginga: i told you Ginga: in a battle, the final deciding factor is... Ginga: the blader's spirit Kenta: Ginga Kyoya: Ginga Hagane Kyoya: storm pegasis, is it? Kyoya: it looks as if a suitable opponent for my rock leone has finally appeared Ginga: you're... Kyoya: Kyoya Tategami Kyoya: it's becoming interesting Category:Transcript Category:Japanese Transcript